Mass IPod : English Edition
by Cycian
Summary: A series of shorts stories about our favorite crew in the galaxy . Music plus writer equal this fanfiction Rated T because of Jack .
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello , this is Cycian , the crazy writer, the concept of this fanfic is : _**

**_- I listen to a music , and I write what's on my mind when I hear it . Then I post it after the correction . I give the title in the beginning of every littles stories ( they are not related to each other ) so you can listen to the music while reading for a better experience . _**

**_I am French , and I wrote everything in my native language , I just translated it ( took me a lot of time ) and post it . So if there is a mistake , you can let me know in the reviews or by PM . I will always reply . _**

**_So disclaimer : I don't own mass effect, it's bioware's work , bla bla bla ... _**

**_I dedicate this fic to Hans and Jack . _**

Beggin - Madcon

The commander Shepard was enjoying the party that he started himself . He was enjoying the view enticing view of a drunk Tali who danced in a very sexy way . He was really enjoying the way she swayed her gorgeous hips . He was pulled back in the present by a high-pitched scream who could only belong to Samantha .

The raven-haired girl was lifted by Grunt , lifted himself by Wrex lifted by the bio tics powers of Jack

" Pyramid ! " Exclaimed the younger Krogan

" We miss someone under ! The biotic doesn't count ! " Said Wrex

" You can sod off ! " Replied the said biotic .

The commander decided to join in the game

" Come on girls, make place for DA COMMANDER " Smiled Shepard, while putting Grunt's right foot on his shoulder

" Can I have my word on it ? No ? Well, fine ." Sighed Samantha , who seemed pretty happy to be above .

" Attention Shepard, I turn off the telekinesis " Prevented Jack

The commander has carried VERY heavy things ,heavy weapons, a passed-out Kaidan in a full armor , and a certain quarian . However , even with those antecedent , Shepard wasn't prepared to have a big Krogan of at least 350 kilos on the shoulders .

Apparently, the commander's face should have been funny , because Jack burst out laughing, and Kasumi appeared to take a picture before disappearing .

" Help ! " Screamed Shepard

Kaidan suddenly had a panicked look

" TIMBER COMMANDER TIMBER " Yelled the biotic

" Timb... Whaat ? " He lifted his eyes, and felt Grunt's foot leaving his shoulders . The blue-eyed Krogan felt lamentably on the couch , still holding Samantha, who had tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks .

" Grunt is ticklish ! " Tried to articulate Samantha between to fit of laughter .

Deadman's gun

" The paths are open, commander "

Shepard was thinking of what he has done, and began to run toward his end .

He remembered his first footsteps on the Normandy , his firsts words with Joker, the death of Jenkis, of Nihlus, of Saren, the constant anxiety that he felt , the joy that he shared with his crew, his friends , his family .

He remembered the sadness and the regretted that he felt at his own death . The relief of waking up , the fear of the unknown and of what every tomorrow could bring . The culpability that he felt when he understood that a part of his crew didn't had his chance . The fear that everybody might have forgotten him , or turned the page .

But he also remembered the drunken party between friends, the discussions with his crew ...

The good moments ... His first kiss with Tali, the first time he ever saw her without her mask , his first Ryncol hangover . His laughing fit with his friends , the " Nam FlashBack ! " of Thane , or the " Ninja Attacks " of Kasumi .

He knew he'll probably never come back . He knew that he won't build a house on Rannoch for Tali . That he won't hold her in his arms again . That he won't play matches of biotics-volleyball with Jack . That he won't meditate with Samara again . That he won't sing with Mordin anymore . That he won't drink with Zaeed while sharing stories .

That he won't do the " Shepard-Wrex " game . He won't hear the " it was a joke " of EDI . He will never hear the dirty jokes of Ken Donnely again . And he won't gossip with Kasumi again too .

He won't drink the tea with Miranda again . And no more Serrice Brandy with Chakwas. No more " Calibrations " from Garrus . No more stalking from Liara .

He won't play poker with Steve, James and Joker. He won't see the victory against the reapers.

He won't see the sun rising .

And he won't see Samantha's new toothbrush

He won't read Tennyson on Kaidan's grave with Ashley . She will read it alone on his grave .

" It was a good ride " He thought , but he was trying to convince himself .

He was proud of what his crew accomplished . Miranda was not the ice queen he once knew , Jacob became a good man , sure of himself , Kasumi turned the page , Jack became more social ... Everybody changed , in a good way .

Shepard hoped that his death won't cause too much sadness

While he was heading toward his final destination, all the thoughts of the Conmander were for his friends, his love and his hope .

" I don't want to go . But I must " He let himself fall in the green ray .

" Tali " was his last word . And his last stare was upon Earth , who will be free soon .

He won .

Over the rainbow - Iz

Jack participated actively ( like everybody ) over the researches to find the commander Shepard , after, she worked for Aria on Earth .

Miranda rebuilt the commander once again . Fragments of the DNA of the hero were disseminate all over the " synthetics " . She lives in Sidney, with her sister and a tattooed biotic .

Jacob , Brynne and their son settled in Vancouver . The child was named " Thane " . In memory of a certain drell

Grunt get back to Tuchanka to lead the Aralak company . Under Wrex's teaching , he learnt the subtleties of the Krogan's Leading . ( composed by 95% of violent headbutts )

Wrex had a lot of children and was the first Krogan who loved his children this much . He showered them with gifts and sweets . He tried to have a harem . Baraka threatened to emasculate him . Behind every great man , there is a woman .

Ashley's heroics acts washed her family's honor and her perfect work as a Specter made of her an icon of the Alliance AND of all the others military organizations .

Liara focused on her work as the Shadow Broker , with a certain Japanese thief and a grumpy drell .

Zaeed retreated from his work as a mercenary and went in a quiet place of America . He changed his gun for a fishing rod . He wrote a collection of stories and anecdotes who became quickly a best seller .

Garrus and Samara went together on Omega to help the citizens . The station was still a bad place , full of crime , but the innocents were mostly protected .

Samara settled in the sanctuary with her daughter .

Garrus came back to Palaven to rejoin with his mother, his sister and his father . He was called back on the Citadel . He became a Specter and worked in pair with a certain Miss Williams .

James Vega became a great N7 commander . He wore a new tattoo on all his right arm : " Loco "

Joker and EDI stayed together in the Normandy, the law on the synthetic/organic marriage was accepted without problem . They were the first .

The Doctor Karin Chakwas stayed on the Normandy .

Javik ended his life at the end of the war . He consigned all his wisdom in a beacon , destined to Liara T'Soni

Thane found peace across the sea . He found his wife and watched his comrades from above , waiting for them to join him .

Mordin was found alive in the Veil's ruins . He passed a few months in intensive care . He became the most famous Salarian scientist in the galaxy . And a famous parody singer .

The Admiral Anderson was buried in a sumptuous ceremonial . Kahlee Sanders renamed a section of the Grissom University after him.

Legion was reconstituted and brought the geths toward a golden age

And finally, Tali and Shepard built a house on Rannoch wit the help of a lot of volunteers . The Alliance gave the Normandy to the commander , who handed it to a pilot with a certain cap . Shepard and Tali adopted two quarians children who were named "Kaidan " and Rael "

Eminem - Survival and Hail to the king by Avenged Sevenfold

Miranda opened her eyes . She was wounded, but alive. She lifted her eyes toward the sky . It was blue . Blue. Blue. Without reapers , only filled with medical ships . She get up, picked her gun , and walked toward the nearest information center . She needed to know what happened to the commander , to the Normandy , to her sister ,to her friend .

And to Jack .

The commander waked up. He was connect to machines . He knew it . But he was alive , and he didn't expected that.

" Commander, calm down , it's me , Miranda "

" Where are we ? Where is the Normandy ? " Asked Shepard

" We are in London and the Normandy is here . And Tali too , if you were about to ask " Reassured Miranda .

The commander didn't need any others information . He get up while tearing all the tubs that connected him to the marines , while ignoring the orders of the ex Cerberus's operative .

He kicked down the door and walked down the corridor without thinking about the doctors who tried to stop him . He kept on walking until he found the waiting room .

Her quarian lover was here, and her glistening with tears violet eyes told more than a long speech .

" We can stop surviving , we can start our lives now. Together."

" On à fini de survivre Tali. Maintenant, on peut commencer à vivre "

**_And I will offer a cookie to the person who will recognize the references !:D _**

**_So , this is what happen when you let me alone with a few songs , the will to write ( in this case to translate ) and a coffee . _**

**_So , for those who don't understand what I wrote above , it's what is flowing through my ( weird ) mind when I listen to the song that I quote above the little story . You can listen to it for a better experience . I hope that you'll like it, and I've got plenty of others chapters to translate, so there will be a lot more of content to come ._**

**_Please leave a review , it encourage me to keep going , and it's always a pleasure to read what you have to say . _**

**_I want to thank my friend Sabrina , who gave me the will to translate this , who is_ always here for me , so well, Sabrina a huuuuuge**** thanks !**

**I also want to thanks all the RP community of Twitter, who helps me in the difficult task of improving my English ( Karen , Hans, Miranda, Merrill, Zoey, Isabela , and a lot other absolutely wonderful persons )**


	2. Chapter 2

** A lot of those stories are poems that I make, I translate it , so if it doesn't rhyme , it's normal, I recommend you to see the original version of my texts if you want some poetry . I'm going to put the original poem below the translated fragment **

Ballade pour Roger - Jacques Higelin

I can't sleep

I can't dream

I'm not sure I'm going to wake up

...

I can't stand to live in the fear of tomorrow . I can't stand to fight everyday in the name of the life . To survive just to survive , knowing that if I survive, I will be alone and useless .

I can't stand the fact that they will judge me for blowing this Relay, that they will judge me because I used to work with Cerberus .

They will condemn me to perpetuity .

I will die like I lived . In the solitude

I can't stand to be alone in the dark

To see my ugly face in the mirror

If only a woman could help me up

She will become my joy, my light

_Je ne supporte plus d'être seul dans le noir ,_

_De voir ma sale gueule dans le miroir . _

_J'aimerais qu'une femme me tire de ce calvaire ,_

_Qu'elle devienne ma joie, ma lumière ._

But, sometimes , some of us need to finish off alone

The bravest doesn't always have the best rewards

Sometimes, the bravest have only deep despair

With sadness and grieve

_Mais le sort est ainsi fait que certain doivent finir seuls ._

_Que les plus braves n'ont pas toujours les plus belles récompenses ,_

_Que parfois, les plus braves n'ont pour seule pitance le désespoir ,_

_Accompagné par la tristesse et le deuil ._

I took the pills that Chakwas left on my table . I took a good hand of them . Pills were a good substitute of joy . Those who were failed by life know this well .

I lay down on my bed , the medics helping me to sleep.

And so he slept

Without thinking

Without dreaming

He just rested

Forgetting his sad destiny

And forgetting every day that come and go

And forgetting that the only one who open her arms

Is death

_Il se mît à dormir ,_

_Sans réfléchir ,_

_Sans rêver ,_

_Il pût se reposer,_

_Oublier son triste sort ,_

_Et oublier chaque jour la vie qui s'en va ,_

_Et oublier que la seule qui tends les bras ,_

_Est la mort . _

Garrus will always remember this morning where he went waking the commander who didn't showed up at the meeting . He founded him sleeping . But nobody ever could wake him up .

The reapers didn't killed him . The Illusive Man didn't kill him neither . Solitude and depression did .

Now he sleeps

He don't have to cry

He don't have to curse the past

And the time who vanish

M_aintenant il dort _

_Il n'a plus à pleurer _

_À maudire le passé _

_Et le temps qui s'évapore_

He doesn't have to suffer anymore

He can sleeps

He can dreams

Even if he wouldn't wake up

_Il n'a plus à souffrir ..._

_Il peut dormir ..._

_Il peut rêver ..._

_Même si il ne pourra plus se réveiller ... _

Don't cry - guns n'roses

Don't hide anymore

You fought to much

Against your feelings

But you can't go on anymore

_Ne te cache plus _

_Tu t'es trop battue _

_Contre tes sentiments _

_Mais tu ne peux plus aller de l'avant _

Because sadness is like a too heavy burden

He forbid you to do the big jump

The one who will allow you

To finally see yourself in the mirror

_Car la tristesse comme un trop lourd fardeau _

_T'empêche de faire le grand saut _

_Celui qui te permettra de pouvoir _

_Enfin te regarder dans le miroir _

You have the right to feel sadness and despair

The hate, the wrath and the pain

Your armor doesn't protect you from everything

Don't lock away what you feel

_Tu as le droit de ressentir la tristesse et le malheur _

_La haine , la fureur et la douleur _

_Ton armure ne te protège de tout _

_Ne place pas tes sentiments sous écrou_s

Put down your mask and let it go

Your tears won't kill you

They will just ease

The burden that you carried for too long

_Enlève ton masque et laisse toi aller . _

_Tes larmes ne vont pas te tuer _

_Elles vont juste te soulager_

_Du fardeau que tu as trop longtemps porté _

Now, let yourself cry tonight.

It doesn't matter if you sob or scream

This night, be yourself

Because you are not a golem

_Laisse toi pleurer cette nuit ,_

_Peu importe si tu sanglotes ou cris ,_

_Cette nuit sois toi même ,_

_Car tu n'es pas un golem ._

I'll stay with you

As long as you'll want

I will take you in my arms

You are not as alone as you think

Je resterais avec toi

Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras

Je te prendrais dans mes bras

Tu n'est pas aussi seule que tu ne le croie .

The past is passed

But he leaves marks with angrily

Marks that only tears and friendship

Can wash away

Le passé est passé

Mais il laisse des marques avec agressivité

Des marques que seules les larmes et l'amitié

Peuvent parvenir à effacer .

I'll stand by you by The pretenders -Summertime by Janis Joplin

Tali heard quieten crying sound , she turned around and saw her commander shaking on his bed , probably fighting some nightmares . She jumped to his side, taking him in her arms .

She heard him whispering the name of their fallen comrades . Tali stroked his short hair, holding him tightly against her while murmuring "It's going to be alright ... Everything's is going to be alright " . He screamed her name at the top of his lungs, before waking up in sweat and tears . He turned his back , ashamed .

" I'm sorry ... You shouldn't have to see that ... I don't deserve you Tali, I failed . I fucked up everything ." Whispered the commander

" I am here for you , since the beginning . And I'll always be " Said the quarian while sitting next to her lover . " Tell me what is wrong "

" I couldn't say it without crying and losing my pride " Replied Shepard, still staring at the Normandy's floor .

" Talk to me, don't en afraid of crying, let me be here, with you, in the moment of joy and through the saddest moments . In the bliss , and in the unhappiness . I know sadness too , you were here for me . Let me be here for you . Nothing that you could confess can make me love you less . Even if you need to get angry, let it go , talk to me as much as you want , scream as much as you want, as loud as you want . I'll stand by your side " Said Tali, taking Shepard's head between her three-fingered hands .

" I can't stand to see all theses deaths , to loses those I love ... I'm afraid for you, Tali... That something might happen to you ... But I'm also afraid that it's going to end . Every time, everybody goes separate ways , and I'm here ... Alone ... Everytime ! I don't want to be alone in the end ... To be without a goal and worthless ... " Confessed Shepard

" When this will be over Shepard ... The galaxy will need leaders , security and to be rebuilt . Some bad guys will try to take back the government ... We will have a lot of good reasons to get back on the Normandy " Reassured Tali , hugging him tightly , her head rested against his chest

" And after, direction Rannoch, I've got a house to build , if I remember right " Smiled Shepard , while stroking her purple velvet hood .

The quest - Bryn Christopher

He was laying here, in his hospital bed , the man that I used to love with all my heart . His big black eyes were veiled , his skin that was warm like the sun were now as frozen as her heart .

Thane was gone across the sea

Why should I fight , now, if I have no reason to live ?

I began to run like a maniac in the Citadel's streets, refusing to face the tragic truth .

I entered in a random building , I took the stairs , running, I arrived at the last floor , exhausted and sad . Before getting up on the fence that protect the civil from falling , the arms in the shape of a cross, the head lifted in the direction of the illusive sky , like an ultimate challenge

What should I do ? Losing myself in the war ? End my life ? And fought for so long just to finish like this ? No...

I need to find a death worth what I've done .

" I don't know why I'm thinking about this now " I said to myself , standing before the Synthese way . " In a few seconds, nothing will matter anymore " I run to my very end , with a smile plastered on my wounded face . An epic end , to an epic adventure .

It's been hell of a good ride . And the best is yet to come

**_this is what happen when you let me alone with a few songs , the will to write ( in this case to translate ) and a coffee . _**

**_So , for those who don't understand what I wrote above , it's what is flowing through my ( weird ) mind when I listen to the song that I quote above the little story . You can listen to it for a better experience . I hope that you'll like it, and I've got plenty of others chapters to translate, so there will be a lot more of content to come ._**

**_Please leave a review , it encourage me to keep going , and it's always a pleasure to read what you have to say . _**

**_ I want to thank my friend Sabrina , who gave me the will to translate this , who is always here for me , so well, Sabrina a huuuuuge thanks ! _**

**_I also want to thanks all the RP community of Twitter, who helps me in the difficult task of improving my English ( Karen , Hans, Miranda, Merrill, Zoey, Isabela , and a lot other absolutely wonderful persons ) _**


End file.
